Always Waiting
by BrokenWingsOfGold
Summary: Max, has jumped from foster home to foster home, always waiting for someone to love her and never seeming to get a break. Her scars remind her of everthing thats gone wrong in her life, but maybe this time, just maybe she can be happy. ALL HUMAN. Rated T
1. Home sweet Home

**First Story on Fanfiction (other then a freeverse) WHOOP! I hope you all like it- I'll try posting as soon as I can- maybe once or twice a week, something like that. =) Dont forget to review!**

**Max Pov**

"Okay Max, this is your new home, now I'm sure you're going to love it here, it's…." this is where I stopped listening to Miss Fandi's lecture of how great this family is and bla, bla, bla…. Hey don't judge, I've heard it all before.

You see Miss Fandi is my social worker, or my agent, or whatever the hell you want to call her. She takes me to my new foster home and introduces me to my new family…..just like she has done for the other fifty-three foster homes I have been to.

Yes, you heard me right I have been to fifty-three freaking foster homes full of love and compassion and happiness… yeah no, that's so not what happened but hey, a girl can dream.

Okay I guess I should tell you who I am…..

My name is Maximum Ride, I'm sixteen, I have brown hair with blonde streaks, and brown eyes…..one of my foster fathers told me it looked like barfed up chocolate, and we all know that every teenage girl wants to be told their eyes looked like something coming up from someone's digestive system.

Please note the sarcasm in the last sentence.

I have had a pretty rough life, but not the way most girls seem to think. I once asked a girl how bad her life was and she said it was 'absolutely horrible' all because her dad wouldn't let her get her belly button pieced, I mean if that was the worst the that happened in my life I would be skipping in a meadow singing 'oh what a wonderful world'. Okay so no, I wouldn't, but you catch my drift.

So todays the day I get to move into my _fifty-forth _foster home, oh the joys to be had. I've already met my foster mum, her name is Valencia Martinez, Hispanic, talkative, everything I'm not. She has brown hair, a much darker shade then mine and brown eyes but not as deep as mine, she is really pretty and seemed really nice but don't they all?

"Maximum Ride, have you been listening to a world I have said?" Miss Fandi asked in that strict tone that says 'I am disappointed with your behaviour so answer with care here', yeah I'm sure we all know that voice, except for you, your parents would be using it not your social worker who is about to drop you off to your own personal hell.

"Why no I haven't Miss Fandi, but feel free to repeat it all again", I innocently replied as she sighed and took deep calming breaths.

"Max…I know you're worried but there's no need to be," she said in a gentle tone meant for two year olds.

"No need to be worried!" I screeched, "you have said that about every other foster home I have been to and look where that's got me, I have been shot, stabbed, whipped, heck, I've even been thrown out of windows and your telling me there is no need to be worried," I was full on shouting now as we pulled up outside the house…..my new house. There was no way I was calling it a home, because if I had it my way I wouldn't even be here.

"Max, calm down, no one here is going to hurt you, I promise," Miss Fandi said steadily.

"Yeah and how many times have you said that before," I replied knowing I was stooping low but I had to let my anger out somehow. I turned and looked at her and, just like I had predicted, she looked hurt, I was filled with guilt, I felt terrible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," I said quickly, my voice filling the ever silent car.

"No Max, that's the thing, you did mean that, but I promise you this one will be different, Val is an old friend of mine, I swear she wouldn't dream of hurting you, and her kids will stop anyone from touching you as long as you let them in, now come on you have a family to meet," and with that she opened the door and got out of the car.

I roughly slammed the door as I got out, grabbed my bag, yes I only had one bag, it was a Sportsgirl bag and in it was everything I owned, which consisted of two pairs of old tatty jeans, three tops and a hoodie, plus a notebooks which I wrote all my songs and stuff like that. Miss Fandi was already knocking on the door by this stage so I rushed up and stood next to her, while observing the house.

It seemed like one of those picture perfect houses, with the white gate and rose bushes. The house itself was huge, two stories high, it was a pale white colour and the roof a dark brown, the forest could be seen behind the house, a dense canopy of trees poking around the side.

"Bianca!" Mrs Martinez stood at the door, a welcoming smile brightening her face as she talked to Miss Fandi (Bianca is her first name) about what lovely weather we have today. "Max, how are you? Are you excited to be moving in with us? I'm sure you will love it here," she gushed as she ushered us into the house.

"Oh, I'm sure I will," I said darkly, Miss Fandi shot me a look, you know that look that say 'shut up before you freak her out', yeah that's the one I got, I just smirked in reply. This was going to be fun.

**Fang Pov**

"Iggy, STOP PACING, you're driving me insane" I said in frustration as I watched my best friend pace back and forth in the living room of his awesome house (What? His house is awesome, it's big and has a giant backyard that backs onto the woods, what's not to like?), although if I were him right now I would probably be pacing to.

Today he is getting a new foster sister, all we know is that her name is Max, she has had a tough life and doesn't trust people easily. Val (Iggy's mum) was the only one who had met her, so everyone else had to wait till she gets here.

Right now, Val was rushing around making sure not a speck of dust was anywhere in sight, Iggy was STILL pacing, Nudge ( who is Iggy's adoptive sister) was talking nonstop about how she and Max will be best friends , Angel and Gazzy are playing Uno and I am sitting watching them all try and stop stressing. Wow, is it just me or did that last sentence sound really stalkerish?

Suddenly there is a knock at the door, Val rushes over to the door, and talks to whoever is outside for a few minutes before ushering two people in. One looks about forty, with her red hair in a tight bun, grey eyes and formal clothes, a pencil skirt and white shirt. The other person is probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, she had brown/blonde hair with brown eyes, she was skinny but not anorexic or anything, just thin and well-shaped. She had a sort of emotionless resigned look as she looked over us all.

"Well Max, this is James, but he prefers to be called Iggy, he is your foster brother, this is Monique, although we all call her Nudge, you'll find out why soon enough, she's your foster sister, this is Nick, but we all call him Fang, Lucas, but we call him Gazzy….for obvious reasons and the is Angel. Fang, Gazzy and Angel are your next door neighbours; they live in the house to the left." Val said gesturing to each of us at appropriate times. Max gave a curt nod at each of us and turned around to give a pleading look at her social worker.

**Max Pov**

Okay so my foster family and my next door neighbours were well, ahh…different?

Mental chart: (Do not dis the mental chart! It helps, trust me try it out)

Iggy-Strawberry blonde, blue eyed, tall (he is at least 6'4) pale kid, who I now have to think of as my _brother_.

Nudge- Hispanic African American, short with mocha skin and curly hair, who is my foster _sister _from this moment on.

Fang- Hot emo…wait WHAT! Forget I said that! He has black hair that falls to the collar of his black shirt, he had endless black eyes….or is it dark brown, I'm not too sure, he is wearing all black clothes, (see what I mean, emo) and is a least 6'3 and extremely good looking.

Did anyone else notice I took more time to describe Fang?

Gazzy and Angel- obviously twins, blonde hair blue eyed, absolutely adorable! I wouldn't ever say any of this out loud but they are like the cutest little kids I have ever seen.

I gave each a nod and turned to Miss Fandi begging her with my eyes not to make me stay here. But of course this is my life were talking about, so she grabs her bag says goodbye gives me The 'Look' (and yes it did need capital letters)and walks out back to the car and drives away.

After a minute or two of silence Val (she told me to call her that until I am comfortable calling her mum) took me up to my room, she says tomorrow we will go shopping and I can pick out furniture and paint so until then I can stay in the guest room, I happily obliged.

I was laying on the bed in the guestroom listening to music; I only have two words to describe it…too colourful. It was like a rainbow went and spewed all over the room.

Anyhow, as I said I was laying on the bed listening to music from my beloved iPod Nano, it was a present from my best friend from my last foster home, as I laid there I started to sing along to the music filling my ears, it's a good way to fill in time, plus I am too into the music to think about what sort of place the house really is.

The next song came on; I love this one, its 'Alice by Avril Lavigne'. I only like it so much because I can relate to some of the lyrics, I started singing again, a bit louder, hoping no one could hear me though because I really suck at singing or at least I think I do…..one of my foster parents told me that my voice was disgusting and singing in public would be an embarrassment for the human race, nice huh?

"Trippin out

Spinning around

I'm underground

I fell down

Yeah, I fell down

I'm freaking out, where am I now?

Upside down and I can't stop it now

Can't stop me now, oh oh

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me

I, I won't cry

I found myself in Wonderland

Get back on my feet, on the ground

Is this real?

Is this pretend?

I'll take a stand until the end

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me

I, I won't cry

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around

Don't you try to stop me

I, and I won't cry"

I love the chorus the best, its fits my life perfectly, I mean I have survived impossible things, haven't let anyone stop me and I haven't cried since my foster brother, Ari died five years ago, but I push the memory to the back of my mind, I can wallow in the past later, I concentrate on the music and slowly feel myself fall into a sleep filled with memories and nightmare.

Actually I don't know if there is a different between the two anymore.

**Iggy Pov**

I went to check on Max later that night, but just as I was about to open the door she started singing and let me tell you, her voice was amazing! I haven't heard anyone so good in years. I turned around and tiptoed into the kitchen where mum and Fang were and told them, I just hope Max doesn't kill me for rating her out.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Sharing Talents

**Hey everyone- thank you so much for all the reviews! 5- wow! Hopefully I'll get more for this chapter**

**Disclaimer- am I rich, no, am I a guy, no, is my name James Patterson, again no- so therefore I do not own Maximum Ride and its awesomeness, get it? Got it? Good.**

**Max Pov **

Ugh, someone kill me now, no really do it, I think being dead would be better than being dragged around a shopping centre by a talkative, shop crazed girl who wants you to where pink mini-skirts. And yes people I did say _pink mini-skirts_, one thing you should know about me, I will not be caught dead in a mini-skirt and I despise the colour pink, I mean it's just too….._pink_.

"Please Max, you would look so good in this skirt, you should wear it too school on Monday I bet all the boys would be head over heels for you," Nudge squealed, yes, she squealed, right in my ear too.

And yes you heard right, I start school on Monday, something I am not looking forward to. Right now it's Sunday, yesterday I decorated my room, it's awesome if I do say so myself. The walls are black with blue, red and purple paint splattered all over them, one wall is covered completely by a black bookshelf, in the far corner there's a white desk with black splatters, my dressing table is on the right hand wall (it's the same colour as the desk) and my double bed is on the opposite side to the bookshelf, the bed frame is white, but the bed linen is red, purple and blue. Then there are pictures and photos covering the wall behind the dressing table. All the colours look amazing together and I love the room even if I don't get to stay there for too long, but back to the problem at hand. Nudge.

I think that sums it all up.

"Nudge, for the last time I am not wearing any of the clothes you pick out," I said sending her my signature death glare, which much to my satisfaction, she flinched from. Well that's one way to shut her up I guess.

"Oh…Kay, we'll find you something else then….ooh look at this it's so pretty…" I couldn't hear her after that as I slipped outside the store full of pink, fluffy, in my opinion, ugly clothes.

Luckily Val gave me some money, so I was all good if I found something I actually liked. I walked aimlessly for a little while till I saw a store that actually had clothes that covered most of the body. I walked in and new I had found the right place. I looked around and brought some new jeans and pant/shorts, some awesome tops, some with pictures, some with quotes, lots of converse and some other shoes as well. Then I brought a lot of accessories, like clothes, jackets, jewellery, you get the drift. I didn't have to worry about getting any books for school we'd already done that earlier, so I was all done. See that was so much easier then shopping with Nudge.

One problem, I didn't know where I was or where I was going, I mean it was a big shopping centre and I hadn't ever been here before so let's look at this in equation form shell we; Max + big shopping centre = one big problem = Max being lost. So there you go basically, for all those people who may not have high IQ's, I'm lost.

So once again I was walking aimlessly around.

Still walking…..

Still walking…

Still….. Ooh look, music store!

Music-a-mania, sounds like a place for me. I love music, all kinds but I do have my favourites. Even though I can't sing I love to, so yeah I really like music.

I walked through the store, looking through all the DVDs and CDs, I picked up a few and took them to the counter, payed then walked on into the instrument section of the store. Wow, they sure did have a range of instruments, I wish I could just by them all but I highly doubt Val would let me do that, and you never know that could be the breaking point and I really don't need more scars if she decides to beat me up.

I walked towards the guitar section and gasped, there was a beautiful mid-night blue guitar with back wings engraved along the sides, perfect for me but way too much money. Sigh*.

I picked it up and started playing a soft tune, singing under my breath, when a guy walked up to me.

"Oh, am I not allowed to touch the merchandise, sorry," I said sincerely.

"No, no, you can, but you sound really good, maybe you could give us a little show," he asked nervously.

"But I suck at singing," I said confused.

"Well, from what I heard you don't, you have a beautiful voice, please sing something," he replied earnestly, giving me the bambi eyes, who knew a teenage boy, could do the bambi eyes.

"Ugh, fine," what I'm a sucker for bambi eyes.

I thought of a song, and smiled as one came to mind, who knows this might be fun.

**Iggy Pov**

We were all getting worried now, Max had snuck away from us and now we couldn't find her. Great, just great (please not the heavy use of sarcasm in that).

"Hey there's Music-a-mania maybe she went in there," Gazzy said suddenly turning into the store.

We walked into the DVD/CD section, to see her nowhere in sight, I guess we'll have to look somewhere else then, but as I walked toward the exit I heard it, or her.

_And so the sky becomes a dream_

_I never dreamt because I'm just too busy_

_Waiting for nothing and wasting away_

_Don't tell me it's too hard_

_You were never there from the start_

_I'm not about to give this up_

_Giving up was never enough_

Yep, that was definitely Max, and as we walked towards the instrument department we all saw the familiar blonde-brown hair. It was Max alright; she was playing this cool guitar and singing this song, with a crowd around her cheering her on.

"_And so the sky becomes a dream_

_I never dreamt because I'm just too busy_

_Waiting for nothing and wasting away_

_And so the sky it watched my dreams_

_Fall to pieces right in front of me_

_Cause I'm just too busy_

_Waiting for nothing and wasting away_

_And I'd never wish for anything more_

_Than to find what I've been looking for_

_And I swore to myself I wouldn't lie to myself_

_How could I let this happen?_

_So I take myself aside to take the time_

_To tell myself it's alright_

_Cause you weren't there to dry my eyes_

_And so the sky becomes a dream_

_I never dreamt because I'm just too busy_

_Waiting for nothing and wasting away_

_And so the sky it watched my dreams_

_Fall to pieces right in front of me_

_Cause I'm just too busy_

_Waiting for nothing and wasting away_

_Wasting, wasting away"_

And the crowd goes wild!

Ha-ha, no really Max had an even bigger crowd around her now and they all started clapping and whistling as soon as she was finished. I looked over at the others, and laughed so hard I had tears running down my cheeks, their faces were so funny, eyes wide, mouths open, well except for Fang but his eyes were a little wide, so I guess that's his version of 'whoa'. Nudge was even speechless, and that's saying something, mum had that Oh My God my foster child is going to be famous look on her face. It was just priceless.

"Please sing more miss, you're really good," a little girl, probably around Angel's age said to Max.

And you know what Max said…. yes, I mean she said yes and started singing again, we were all expecting her to say no but She. Said. Yes. I know shocker right?

"_Forgive, sounds good_

_Forget, I'm not sure I could_

_They say time heals everything_

_But I'm still waiting_

_I'm through with doubt_

_There's nothing left for me to figure out_

_I've paid a price_

_And I'll keep paying_

_I'm not ready to make nice_

_I'm not ready to back down_

_I'm still mad as hell and_

_I don't have time to go round and round and round_

_It's too late to make it right_

_I probably wouldn't if I could_

_'Cause I'm mad as hell_

_Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_I know you said_

_Can't you just get over it?_

_It turned my whole world around_

_And I kind of like it_

_I made my bed and I sleep like a baby_

_With no regrets and I don't mind saying'_

_It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her_

_Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger_

_And how in the world can the words that I said_

_Send somebody so over the edge_

_That they'd write me a letter_

_Saying' that I better shut up and sing_

_Or my life will be over_

_I'm not ready to make nice_

_I'm not ready to back down_

_I'm still mad as hell and_

_I don't have time to go round and round and round_

_It's too late to make it right_

_I probably wouldn't if I could_

_'Cause I'm mad as hell_

_Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_I'm not ready to make nice_

_I'm not ready to back down_

_I'm still mad as hell and_

_I don't have time to go round and round and round_

_It's too late to make it right_

_I probably wouldn't if I could_

_'Cause I'm mad as hell_

_Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_Forgive, sounds good_

_Forget, I'm not sure I could_

_They say time heals everything_

_But I'm still waiting"_

Max seemed really in to the song, her eyes were distant, remembering things from the past, but the clapping soon brought her back to the present; she smiled and walked over to us, making her way through the crowd.

"Wow, you're like so good, you should join our band, oh, wait we never told you that, we have a band Iggy, Fang, Me and some other peoples and you should definitely join" Nudge went on and on, she has one big motor mouth, it took me years to get used to it.

"Really," Max questioned actually looking shy when she did.

"Yes, I mean-"

"We should get home," mum cut nudge off, walking towards the exit.

So we all walked in and piled into the car, Nudge bugging Max about what clothes she had brought but Max not showing her saying she would see them when she wore them.

Max has opened up to us a bit, well not really, but she's comfortable sitting in the same room as us, that's an improvement, right?

I know she's had a tough life, but I just wish she would let us in, we're not going to hurt her….but I guess she must have heard that all before.

**Hey everyone- Hope you liked it- please review- i need to know if people like my style of writing, plus critisism is always good- just dont be mean- but if you have an idea of how i good do something better than please tell me cause i'm all ears, lol**

** REVIEW**


	3. Help me

Okay. Here's the deal. I don't like how I started this story- to me it seems rushed and I don't know just not right. I know you're all probably thinking wow she stops after two chapters but that's not it. I'm going to give you guys a choice.

Either:

I stop the story all together

I restart the story

I keep going and finish the story

There are your choices- just tell me which one you want.

So that is why I haven't been updating because I was trying to work out what I was going to do but I can't decide so I will let you.

Thanks for your support.


	4. Stereotypes

Okay- so you guys say finish the story so I will.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to **STALLION OF THE CIMARRON** for being my first reviewer

And everyone PLEASE review- Criticism is accepted- actually criticism is my best friend! It will help me write better, so please review and tell me how I can make my story better- ideas are also good, if you have an idea for my story or another story you want me to write just tell me. So all in all **REVIEW!**

Also there's a pole o my profile- please read other stories I have posted- they are free verse see if you like them.

Disclaimer- Unfortunately I do not own Maximum Ride, that includes Fang- but I am planning on kidnapping Fang soon. Lol, so (goes and cries in emo corner) therefore I do not own the awesomeness that is Maximum Ride J-Pat (awesome name) does.

**Chapter 3**

**Max Pov**

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Be- CRASH!

Well there goes my alarm clock.

I never liked it anyways.

"Max get up!" an annoyingly high voice, also known as Iggy, said right in my ear.

"Getyourassoutofmyroom," what I'm tired its only seven o-clock, I mean who in their right mind would wake up at seven o'clock?

"What was that sister dear," I swear he will be dead by tonight if he calls me sister dear again.

"Get your ass out of my room before I tear you limb from limb," see I'm not a morning person, but at least it made Iggy leave, mumbling something about threats in the morning and how he was just trying to be nice.

Great, school, that's why I have to wake up at this ungodly hour and it's also what I'm dreading. I get to be the new girl again and that's something I am not looking forward to.

I get up, you know do the usual rituals like having a shower and cleaning my teeth, I stare at my new clothes for a little while wondering what to where before I decide on and outfit that I think is awesome, no really it is. Today (my first day of school, grrr) I'm wearing black skinny-jeans (not those over tight, thin nearly see through ones, the ones that actually look like jeans just a _**little**_ bit tighter) and a red shirt that has black paint splatters up the side. I wore it with the best shoes that have ever been made. Converse. Yes my peoples today, I wore red convers high-tops with red laces, do I leek in awesomeness or what?

No? Well oh hot damn**. (A/N couldn't resist)**

I think they're cool so yeah. I also wore a dirty-gold necklace of a pair of wings and some red and black bangles. See my friends used to say I had no fashion sense…..I proved them wrong.

I walked in to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Hey Max, ready for school?" Val asked.

"No," hey I never said I wasn't blunt.

"Max, honey I get that your nervous but if you go in with an open mind in might help….plus for breakfast I'm making chocolate chip pancakes," I was a goner when she said chocolate chip.

As Val set the plate in front of me I literally think I had drool on my bottom lip, I hadn't had these in years, not since Claire (one of my foster mothers made them) about four years ago I think. As I devoured the food, Iggy and Nudge walked in and started eating too.

"Max, you look so pretty! But you haven't done your hair; can I do your hair? Ooh, I could straighten it for you that would look so pretty! I wish I had hair like you, yours is so easy to tame, and mine is so hard. Ooh, that reminds me, mum I ran out of conditioner this morning, can we go grocery shopping tonight?" and who do you think that was?

If you guessed Iggy, well like epic fail, why would Iggy talk so much about hair?

If you guessed Nudge, well, ding, ding, ding, we have a winner! Do you want a Grammy?

"Ah, sure Nudge, if it makes you happy," I wasn't up to fighting this morning.

We walked up to her room together and I silently sat on her bed (that's what she said) Nudge straightened my hair, gushing about how pretty I looked. Of course I wasn't listening I was thinking about my, ahh…._family._

I've only been here like three days so I can't really say that they're good people, it hasn't been long enough. But, in saying that so far, I like them, I mean Iggy and Nudge treat me like family and Val treats me like I'm her daughter which is a nice change from the usual. Most foster mothers treat me like crap to begin with so it's nice to feel…welcomed.

"Max, your spacing out again, you do that a lot you know, what were you thinking about? I was just thinking about cupcakes, I like cupcakes do you? I mean they're just so yummy. Do you know what else is yummy? Chicken. It's delicious, especially crumbed chicken it's just like Om nom nom, yum! I really feel like chicken now, ooh, do you remember that add? You know the one that's sings the chicken song? I feel like chicken tonight! I used to love that add, I used to sing it all the time," Nudge babbled.

"Oh god Nudge my ears are bleeding."

"…..Sorry."

"You ready for school?" she had to bring that up didn't she.

"No," did she really expect a different answer?

**(Time break called Bob)**

_**School**__ (gag)_.

I hate this, I thought as I walked into the dreaded office of the horrible place. But seeing as I am a lovely (har har) child I put on a fake smile and walked up to the lady who was sitting at the desk.

"Hi, I'm Maximum Ride, I'm here to pick up my schedule," stupid damn school!

"Oh Hello dear, I'm Miss Pitsarniga, hear is a map of the school and your schedule, I hope you love it year." She said, all smiles and laughs. How can anyone be so happy so early in the morning?

My schedule was as follows:

English- Room 17

Maths- Room 2

History- Room 24

Biology- Room 10

Physics- Room 10

Lunch

Music- Room 7

PE- outside oval

Drama- Room 26

Problems with my timetable, one, how long do I have to wait for till lunch, I mean god, believe it or not I do have to eat. Two, History? Who wants to hear about dead people for forty- five minutes every day, certainly not me, I'm already getting ready to fail it, miserably. History is definitely the worst on the list, but not by much.

Science, two of them, physics and biology, yuck, ewe, mega yuck, you get the drift? My eighth grade teacher didn't know about my…... inability to do science so she set me with a Bunsen burner, didn't end to well, I burnt my best friends hair and nearly the entire lab went up in flames.

Aaaaah, memories….

English and Maths are okay, I mean there not the best but I can live with them. Problem three, I have to wait till the end of the day for anything even remotely fun like music or PE, the end of the day, the very end, is this school trying to make me hate it?

I slowly walked to Homeroom, which was in room 16, making sure to ignore everyone. By the time I got there only one seat was left and the teacher was about to start her be good speech. I quickly sat down and listened like the good little girl I am (sarcasm peoples)

"Hello everyone, for those of you who haven't had the pleasure of sitting in my homeroom before I am Mrs Drawler," oh, the irony, "and I will warn you now any funny business like talking back or fighting, there will be no hesitation in sending you to the principal's office," she spoke slowly as if we were too dumb to understand her if she went any faster and, looking around the class, it was probably true for some of us. I think the principal and I are going to be good friends seeing as, just to stay awake I'm going to have to do something to get me kicked out, I silently mused.

My thoughts were getting boring so I tuned out Mrs Drawlers voice and started scanning the room to see what sort of people I would have to spend the next however many mornings with. Front row, Flirt, Flirt, Emo, Dancer, Artist, Freak, Second row, Artist, Freak, bla, bla, bla… even this was getting really boring, I was about to fall asleep when the bell rang, I was out of there before the teacher good even dismiss the class.

I walked quickly to English, which was right across from my homeroom, making me the first to get there. The teacher, small fine features, with blonde hair looked up and smiled at me, I couldn't help but return the smile as I walked up to here desk.

"You must be Max, I'm Miss Tenina, it's nice to meet you," she said, her voice soft and flowing.

"Ummmm, yeah," well at least this one didn't drawl.

"Well you can sit anywhere you like then and if you need anything don't be afraid to ask," she said, still smiling.

"Thanks," I said walking up to a good seat in the second last row next to the window, I know from first-hand experience that teachers are more likely to ask the people in the first and back row for the answers so I usually sit in the second back row.

People had started walking in by now, first a group of girls, all wearing miniskirts, revealing tops and truck loads of make-up, I had to hide my look of disgust as they all flipped their hair and reapplied lipstick. Just thought I'd tell you, I had skirts, I wouldn't be caught dead in one and as for make- up, well very rarely do I where make-up. Second a group of guys all laughing and pushing each other around, third, a group of boys and girls with heavy eye make-up, Goths? Emo's? Something along those lines, I'm sure. Then came the normal people, wait, normal people, hahaha, I crack myself up, impossible, they were just people I couldn't classify.

I found out that we would be learning poetry in this class, of the rest of the term; I am not looking forward to this.

The class went by quickly with a lot of people staring at me; I just glared until they turned away. All I could here was slight muffled sounds from the teacher; I wasn't listening but looking around; I don't think anyone was.

**A/N **

**Okay so- here it is- the third chapter- review and tell me what you think!**


	5. We all knew this would happen

Hey everyone-

So after much discussion with friends and fellow writers, (yes Steph and Tayla I am talking about you in case you didn't realise) I have decided it would be best to restart this story. I know most people said to keep writing but I really, and I mean really don't like the way this was written. One of the reviewers sort of hit the nail on the head, I haven't captured the characters and the relationships haven't been built properly. So I am going to rewrite it and update sooner. Within the next few weeks I'm going to write the whole story or at least the first five chapters or so, so I can actually update every week. Please don't give up on this story, I know I've been slack but I just had to get some help with building character relationships. If you have any tips they would be much appreciated. Actually any tips would be wonderful, just tell me how to write better that way sometime this week or next week when I write the new version I can use the tips o have been given.

I'll leave this up for a few weeks and tell you when I have put the new version up, this story/version will be deleted in a few weeks.

Thank you for sticking with me through this!


	6. its up!

Hey guys so the first chapter of the redone version of always waiting is up, just go onto my profile and there it is =). Please review, there not too many changes in the first chappie but the second one is going to be completely different. I've already started writing it so it should be up within the next few days.


End file.
